bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandy Wiles
Mandy Wiles is a female student at Bullworth Academy. She was voiced by Elena Franklin. Character Description Mandy is a cheerleader, with the figure one would expect a cheerleader to have; leggy and buxom. She almost always wears her cheerleader's outfit. In the wintertime, she wears a different version of it and white tights. She has brown hair with a navy blue bow, and wears it in a high ponytail. She can occasionally be seen in the Girls' Dorm wearing basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt as pajamas. Characteristics Mandy dates Ted Thompson and likes to think that she is the most popular and best-looking girl in the school even though she's admittedly insecure. She constantly bullies Beatrice both verbally and emotionally to make herself feel better and refuses to let her be a cheerleader. She hopes to become a model and it's rumored that she has a eating disorder and throws up to stay thin. Other students, such as Christy, can be heard talking about Mandy's anorexia. Mandy also thinks that Johnny Vincent is cute and wonders why he dates Lola, who she dislikes and considers to be a "tramp", and has a rivalry with, mostly over boys. In-game role Early on, Mandy steals Beatrice's chemistry notes and Beatrice gets Jimmy to retrieve them. On the advice of Gary, Jimmy leaves a stink-bomb in Mandy's locker for good measure. If Jimmy hides somewhere long enough for Mandy to open her locker, the stink-bomb will make her vomit on the floor and then she'll run into a toilet stall and continue vomitting. During Jimmy's battle against the Jocks, Earnest Jones tells Jimmy he needs lewd pictures of Mandy for part of his plan. However, he only wanted them for personal use. Later they get blown up and put over the town as posters. Jimmy encounters Mandy upset on the bleachers and feeling sorry for her, agrees to cover them up, thus winning her over. After the feud with the Jocks, Jimmy starts a relationship with Mandy and she even kisses him on the cheek during the first cutscence of Chapter 5 when he becomes king of the school. The relationship seems to be not that serious, since Jimmy flirts with Christy after Mandy walks away. When all the cliques start turning on Jimmy, his and Mandy's relationship dissolves, but they still manage to be friends afterwards. Mandy's last major role is when she's caught inside the gym when Gurney sets fire to it, and Jimmy rescues her. At the end, Mandy can be seen cheering for Jimmy with the rest of the crowd after he restores order to the school. Quotes Cutscene Dialogue *Beatrice: Give it back! :Mandy: Or what? :Beatrice: Or well... just give it back! :Mandy: Are you threating me metal mouth? :Beatrice: No I just... just give it back! You can't just steal things from me! :Mandy: Unfortunately for you my pig ugly friend, that's exactly what I can do. In fact, I can do anything I like in this place. Anything at all. Ciao, spotty. :Beatrice: Give it back... Wandering campus *I hope everyone's looking at me, of course they're looking at me! *Who should I humiliate and socially destroy today? *Oh my god, I think I broke a nail or something! Major emergency! *Johnny Vincent's kinda cute, why's he with that tramp Lola? *I don't get it. What exactly is a bombshell, anyways? Conversing *I'm, like, a natural born leader. That's why I'm captain of the cheerleading squad. *Yeah, like he doesn't care? Of course he cares, just look at me! Saying goodbye *I've got to go make Beatrice's life miserable, see you. Taunting *Like, you're a total reject! *Ohimigod you are such a jerk! *Social outcast! *Dorkwad. Bottom Pinched *Who do you think you are!? Knocked Out *Who beats up a cheerleader? *But... I'm popular! Other students talking about Mandy *Christy: Ohmigod, did you see Mandy making herself sick in the toilets again? *Angie: Mandy's actually pretty nice, once you get to know her. *Lola: Did you hear what Mandy said about me? What a bitch! *Fatty: Mandy says if I lose 80 pounds she won't puke when she sees me. *Bif: She's been with almost the entire starting lineup. All she needs is the left tackle, and the slotback. *Ricky: At least you don't have that nasty rash that Mandy has, or do you? *Trent: I heard Mandy knows all about third base. Wiles, Mandy Wiles, Mandy